


A One on One Lesson

by Arya_Rayne



Series: Ivory Flames [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, Byleth has opinions, Byleth is a good teacher, Crimson Flower AU, Crimson Flower Route, Female My Unit | Byleth, Flayn - Crimson Flower, Flayn asked a question, Gen, Seteth - Crimson Flower, Silver Snow Route, this changes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Rayne/pseuds/Arya_Rayne
Summary: It was an honest question, asked out of curiosity, but the answer was far more complex than Flayn had anticipated. The answer to such a simple question stuck with Flayn for a whole month, until it came time for the Holy Tomb. With Professor Byleth's answer ringing in her head, Flayn has a choice to make, a choice that could change the fate of Fódlan. Truth and trust, it was truly that simple. It was a matter of past, present and future.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Ivory Flames [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656148
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	A One on One Lesson

Flayn suspected, the moment Edelgard admitted that she was the Flame Emperor, what the Professor’s choice would be, and certain the moment that Rhea ordered Edelgard’s death. There would be no uncertain moment of hesitation, the pause from Byleth, Flayn was absolutely certain that the Professor was reeling from the utter betrayal of expectations, lasted only a moment. But in that moment of pause Flayn found herself thinking back to the lesson that had been impromptu from a simple question just this month.

\---

“Professor, might I ask a question?”

It was the end of the day and the rest of the Black Eagles house had left the room after the lesson, leaving Flayn in the room with the professor. Edelgard was there as well, talking to Byleth. The woman looked up and smiled slightly at Flayn.

“What question do you have?” she hummed, waving her hand invitingly. Edelgard looked at Flayn as well, curious about the question the girl would ask.

“You have taught us all so much in your time here,” Flayn started, tilting her head. “So I wanted to ask; what is the most important thing you learned in your time here? I know you have been learning from the other professors here as well, what have you taken away from this all?”

Byleth’s eyes widen in surprise, not expecting the question.

“That is a question I’d like to hear the answer to as well, if you do not mind Professor,” Edelgard hummed. The Professor laughed quietly, and stood up and walked around her desk to sit on it, between the two girls.

“The most important lesson I have learned here?” Byleth reiterated, tilting her head back, causing her mint coloured hair to fall from her shoulders. “Isn’t that a hard one… I think it is less an important lesson I have learned, but more of a ‘which lesson from my time as a mercenary have I come to realize is the most important value in my life’. That lesson would be to protect the children.”

That caught both Flayn’s and Edelgard’s attention. The Professor looked at the both of them before she continued.

“The children are the most important people in this monastery, to fail to protect the young ones, the children, the students, to me now, is the gravest sin. Do you know why?”

Edelgard nodded hesitantly as if she wasn’t certain about her answer but had an idea. Flayn however shook her head. She didn’t know. Byleth stood up.

“The monastery is a good example of what I am talking about,” she said. “You, Flayn, and you, Edelgard, are children in this. Myself, the other professors, Lady Rhea, Seteth, they are the ones who should be protecting you. And our job is to pass on lessons.”

Flayn tilted her head in confusion, whereas Edelgard’s eyes widened.

“Will you accompany me on a small tour?” Byleth asked with a smile. “Think of this as an extra lesson.”

Edelgard excused herself, apologizing and saying that she was meant to meet up with Hubert after class, leaving Flayn alone with the Professor. With a confused, but eager nod, Flayn followed Byleth from the classroom and towards the Cathedral. The walk was slow, and the pair spoke about other things as they made their way to the grand building. As it so happened, Lady Rhea was in the Cathedral that day, a fact which made Byleth smile. She turned to face Flayn.

“Tell me, Flayn,” she invited. “What do you see around you?”

At first the green haired girl was surprised by the question but she answered it none the less.

“Students, guards, Lady Rhea is here,” Flayn listed with confusion and hesitancy. Byleth laughed quietly, causing the green haired girl to wonder if she had missed something important. 

“What about over there?” she asked, pointing to the room where the statues of the Saints were. “What’s in that room?”

“The Saint’s statues,” Flayn replied.

“Are they important?”

“Of course, they are a part of the church!”

“What about the people here in this room, are they important?”

Flayn wondered where the Professor was taking this line of questioning; it didn’t seem to make much sense to the girl. For not the first time during the last month, Flayn was left wishing that the flowers usually in the Professor’s hair were there, so that the girl could know what the older woman was thinking. Alas, there were no flowers in the mint green strands.

“The people in this room are important,” she stated. “Rhea is the Archbishop, and the students are here to learn.”

Nodding in a way that made Flayn believe that her answer amused the Professor, Byleth started walking again, back to the Cathedral doors. The green haired girl chased the Professor, now desperately wanting to hear what else there was to say. Unfortunately, her “brother” walked up.

“Ah, Flayn,” Seteth said. “I have been looking for you, are you helping the Professor currently?”

“Actually Seteth,” Byleth supplied, much to Flayn’s relief. “I was just answering her question; we are currently headed to the library, where I will be able to explain my answer better. You are welcome to accompany us and then Flayn may go with you once we are done, I’d just hate to leave such an important question hanging without a proper answer.”

Seteth looked at Flayn with a curious expression on his face, and she explained her question to him as the pair followed after the Professor as she continued her walk towards the library. It didn’t take them long to reach the library on the second floor, and as usual there weren’t that many people around in the room. Byleth did see Edelgard and Hubert on the second floor of the library talking, and waved at them when they noticed her. Finally the Professor turned back to Flayn and gave the girl her full attention.

“What do you see here Flayn?” Byleth asked, regarding the girl. She also shot Seteth a look that basically said; do not give her the answer.

“I see many books, and students using them as a resource,” Flayn replied looking around. 

“And as your teacher,” the Professor continued, her mint coloured eyes reflecting her smile. “Do I use these resources to teach you?”

Flayn nodded, and then blinked when Byleth sat down and invited her to sit down with her. The green haired girl tilted her head and sat in the chair across from Byleth. The two stared at each other for a moment before the Professor began to speak.

“Let’s say that the monastery is being attacked,” Byleth started. “I would first take my mind to focus on protecting the students, keep them alive. Then once the students’ safety was assured, then I would look to protect Lady Rhea, she has more expertise than the students afterall, and would be able to defend herself. And finally once all the people were safe, then and only then would I aim to defend the actual building that is the Monastery. Why do you think this is?”

“Because… the children are the most important?” Flayn asked hesitantly, quoting what Byleth had said earlier. The professor nodded with a satisfied smile.

“You see Flayn, it is a matter of past, present and future,” she hummed. “These books, the statues of the saints? That is the past. It is important to remember the past, learn from it, teach history, but books and statues are inanimate objects, representations of the past. The statues aren’t the real saints; these books can be rewritten, brought from somewhere else. The teachers, the knights of Serios, Lady Rhea, we are the present, we are the now, we are current. We have value, yes, but if I had to choose between saving one of the bishops or saving a student, I would save the student, because children are the future of Fódlan.”

Flayn’s eyes widened and she seemed to re-evaluate Byleth almost. Finally she understood, and the Professor stood up, smiled at Flayn, bowed politely to Seteth, and started to walk away. She stopped however when her student called her back.

“Professor, wait!” Flayn yelped, jumping up and chasing Byleth for a few steps. “What if… What if someone from the church harmed the students? You just said that both were important to the church.”

Something in Byleth’s demeanour changed, darkened even, as if she were remembering something.

“If that were to happen, Flayn,” she started, not looking back. Her voice was as cold as ice. “If say Seteth, or Rhea, or one of the Bishops, or any of the Knights were to try and harm one of the students here, any of the children, I would cut them down for their actions. There is no greater crime than to harm a child.”

There was an eerie silence that echoed around the library. Byleth looked over her shoulder and smiled at Flayn, looking out of place in the library she had just managed to silence.

“But that isn’t something that would happen, we both know this Flayn. Trust Seteth and Rhea.”

With that, the Professor left the room, smiling up at Hubert and Edelgard before slipping through the door. She left Flayn with a lot to consider.

\---

“What did you do to these children to turn them against you, Rhea?”

The question ended Flayn’s remembrance of that day. She looked at the Professor, who seemed to be shaking. When Byleth went and stood in front of Edelgard protectively, the Professor was shaking, tears of fury were beginning to form in her eyes and Flayn suddenly realised that Rhea had shattered whatever image she had maintained in the Professor’s mind.

“You_” Rhea gasped, her tone changing. “How dare you!”

Flayn flinched back as Rhea’s demeanour darkened, and suddenly she recognised a choice that she herself had to make. Does she follow the professor into the unknown, or does she go with Rhea…

“So, this is the choice you have made,” Rhea spat, fury rolling from her in waves. “You are just another failure. Your presence soils this Holy Tomb, and disgraces my brethren. I will not allow one who would lend our enemies strength... to wield the power of the goddess Sothis. I have passed judgement. And now, I shall now rip your chest open... and TAKE BACK YOUR HEART MYSELF!”

The choice was suddenly an easy one, because Flayn found herself agreeing with Byleth.

“I_ I’m sorry Rhea!”

When the Black Eagles ran after the Professor and Edelgard, Flayn followed. The children were the future of Fódlan.

\---

“Why… did you follow me Flayn?”

That was the question that Edelgard asked the green haired girl later, when the Black Eagles, and all the other students who had chosen to side with the Empire, had found themselves in a small fort that they were staying in before their assault on Garreg Mach. Flayn hummed as she looked up at Edelgard who looked honestly confused. The green haired girl understood, in a manner of speaking; she had family in the monastery still, family who she would be fighting against if she followed this path.

“I followed you, Edelgard, because I remember the Professor’s answer to my question,” she replied, hoping to convey to the new Emperor her conviction in her choice. “I… I chose you because I trust that you will lead a campaign of truth, when Rhea has been lying for so long. I stand here now preparing for war because I believe that enough is enough, Crests were never meant to be what they became, but they have, so it’s time to end that.”

Her response caused Edelgard pause. That much was obvious if the way the pale haired teen reeled back was any indication. Flayn let the Emperor regain her composure though, not commenting on her silence, and just waiting.

“What did you mean by that?” Edelgard asked once she had recovered. “Crests were created by Serios to control the people.”

“No, Edelgard, they weren’t,” Flayn murmured. “Have you never wondered why the Crests of the Four Saints don’t have relic weapons? Why Serios’ Crest doesn’t have a relic weapon? There is a lot more to this story, but it isn’t safe to share it here… Your campaign needs to be built on truth and trust. And… in the spirit of wanting this, I’m choosing to trust you now with some truth. I am Saint Cethleann, and I have chosen you, Emperor Edelgard.”

With that revelation came a hissed conversation between herself, Edelgard and Hubert. It was short, and it was a promise for a more in-depth conversation later. There was nothing to be done about it currently however. They were about to march to war.

\---

The day that they marched upon Garreg Mach, Byleth came to Flayn and asked her to help weave some red roses into her hair. Flayn knew that the Professor had fallen in love with her father, and she was more than happy to help weave the flowers. However it did remind the green haired girl that they were about to fight Seteth.

“Call him father,” the Professor said quietly when Flayn expressed her concerns. “You told Edelgard that this is a campaign to be built on truth and trust. He is your father, so call him that. No more hiding, no more lies. We can convince him to join us as well.”

“Right,” Flayn agreed, securing one last rose into Byleth’s hair. “No more lies, we need to pull the lies down, dismantle them.”

Edelgard agreed to let them convince Seteth to turncoat on the battlefield. That was enough for her, Flayn just hoped they would be able to convince him… oh who was she kidding; of course her father would follow the Professor. As the green haired girl secured the last rose in Byleth’s hair, she was suddenly overcome with the need to hug the woman, a desire she gave into, surprising the Professor.

“Thank-you for everything, Professor,” she murmured. “And for answering my question.”

Byleth’s hand came up to rest on Flayn’s head. Nothing was said between them, there was no need. They stayed like that for a minute more before Flayn pulled away and smiled at the woman who had captured her father’s heart. Now they were ready to march to war.

\---

Edelgard and Flayn exchanged glances before they looked to the Professor. This was it. They had their strategy. The green haired girl looked at her fellow healers, Linhardt and Marianne, before the Black Eagle Strike Force attacked. The Battle for Garreg Mach Monastery had begun. Caspar and Edelgard took the main brunt of attacks directed at the group of four who made their way towards Seteth who blocked the way further in. 

“Go on Flayn,” Caspar murmured to her, grinning as he tossed back a mage. “Get your dad on our side so we can go home already.”

Healing the boy, Flayn smiled back before she fell into step beside the Professor to approach her father. Neither Seteth nor Byleth raised their weapons, as they greeted each other and exchanged words. The soldiers around him seemed confused. 

“Father,” Flayn hummed, drawing the attention of the soldiers, and she watched as her father’s face morphed into shock. “Rhea has taken this too far. Crests should never have become what they are; the truth should never have been hidden. It is time to dismantle the lies, Father. Will you help us?”

_Will you betray Rhea?_

Her unspoken question hung in the air, mocking. Even as Seteth told of Rhea’s reaction to Flayn’s betrayal.

“Rhea said that the Black Eagles had kidnapped you_” He started, only to be stopped as Flayn stared at him. She was partially insulted by what Rhea had suggested, but she could understand it… even if it was false. “I was… furious at first. I wanted to know why. This question fuelled my rage. Until I saw the flowers I had picked out for Byleth… and I realised that Rhea’s explanation did not sit right… Byleth wouldn’t do that, and Rhea never told me how…”

“Seteth…” Byleth murmured from beside Flayn. “I told you, the children are the _**most**_ important. And I will cut down _**anyone**_ who dares to harm them.”

Seteth’s agreement to that statement made Flayn feel a rush of relief. Relief furthered as Ashe shot down the soldiers with Seteth before they could strike out at the man for his betrayal. When Seteth pulled the Professor up onto his wyvern behind him, Flayn let herself shift her focus to her fellow students and she worked on healing them.

\---

Flayn was healing Hubert, very pointedly ignoring the Death Knight who had appeared partway through the battle, when she heard both her father and Edelgard cry out in horror. The green haired girl found herself spinning quickly, to see her father attacking Rhea, and Byleth was nowhere in sight. She looked back at Hubert who nodded to her, before she ran in the direction of her father. She heard the hoof steps of the Death Knight start to follow her before Edelgard’s retainer sharply called him back.

Flayn was glad.

The battle was ended quickly and soon the girl knew why… The Professor had fallen down the chasm. Rhea retreated, calling away her own forces. Flayn felt her mouth go dry.

“… Professor…”

\---

Her father was talking to Edelgard, so Flayn busied herself fussing around the Black Eagles. Dorothea pulled her into a quick hug, while Lysithea took a look between the Death Knight and the green haired healer before deciding to plaster herself at Flayn’s side. Thankfully the black armoured man left at Edelgard’s bidding.

Eventually the Emperor called the Black Eagle Strike Force together and addressed them all.

“I have been advised that I should build my campaign on truth and trust,” she began, and Flayn could almost see how this was already starting to weigh down on Edelgard. “It is… difficult to let go of my fears, but, I see the truth behind the words that Seteth and Flayn have shared with me. Rhea… fabricated the history of our land, for reasons that I hope will become clearer as more truth comes out. The truth starts here.”

Edelgard spoke and her voice wavered for once. As if she had taken the first few steps off the path she had been walking down, to the path that was shadowed with uncertainty. But there was another emotion that was buried deeper in her voice, an emotion that sparkled in her eyes as she kept talking. Hope. The truth Edelgard was sharing wasn’t the full truth, and the Emperor acknowledged it. But no one in the Black Eagle Strike Force held that against her, because the feeling that shrouded the group was one of danger. In the open, this conversation was one that was dangerous. Truth would come once it was safer to speak.

“And finally, Seteth and Flayn,” Edelgard finally called. “You both wished to say something as well, yes?”

This was it. Truth and trust. What was it that Byleth had said in response to Flayn’s question? _The children were the most important._ Those words were what Flayn was clinging to. These teenagers, they were the future of Fódlan. A future they were about to begin building. A future where Crests weren’t important. A future that would be built upon truth.  
The Black Eagles discovered that Cethleann and Cichol still walked amongst them. The story the pair had would be shared fully over the next few months, but first, they had to recover from starting a war.

\---

_In Imperial Year 1181, the new Adrestian emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg, led a strategic assault against the monastery at Garreg Mach. Though her own losses were great, her foes had no choice but to surrender. Archbishop Rhea commanded the Knights of Seiros, leading from the front lines against the Imperial army. After a hard fought battle, she was forced to retreat to Fhirdiad, the capital of Faerghus, where she must now plan her next move. However during the battle, Seteth and Flayn, close companions of the Archbishop, chose to ally themselves with the Empire. With this single attack, the Adrestian Empire officially launched its offensive against the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. The unification of Fódlan has begun._

\---

_Ivory Flames_  
Ethereal Moon  
Imperial Year 1186  
The Heart of Reunion 

Five years had passed since the Battle at Garreg Mach, and so much had changed. Truth and trust, the very words that Flayn had spoken to Edelgard, had truly guided the campaign this far. But it was hindered somewhat by the Agarthans. The name left a bitter taste in Flayn’s mouth. She understood the reason why Edelgard had allied with them, and had heard the tragic story that had led to the Emperor meeting them… But it was clear that the woman wanted to be rid of them.

They needed to find a force that would be able to remove the enemy that was poisoning their ranks. Lies ran rampant, weakening the truth that Edelgard was trying to uncover. Flayn hoped the Professor wouldn’t take decades to return. The green haired girl had never believed that Byleth was dead, not when Sothis had granted the woman power.

“Lady _Cethleann_ ,” a cold voice called. Flayn sighed. Here was another change, one she was unsure about.

“Jeritza,” she replied quietly. “May I help you?”

The Death Knight was an interesting addition to their ranks. He, after several discussions, treated her as someone he tolerated simply because they were on the same side, but there was a darkness that lurked beneath, the same darkness that had kidnapped her just over five years ago.

“Her Majesty is calling for you. It appears that the Professor has returned.”

Flayn’s eyes widened. For the first time since she had known the man as the Death Knight, Flayn bowed to him and thanked him before she ran to where Edelgard always was when she wanted to talk to the green haired girl. The cathedral. She ran with no care to be graceful, her eyes were wide with excitement. She almost couldn’t breathe; she wanted to get there faster. The gates to the cathedral were already open and she could see the rubble that had been there for five years, but that didn’t register in Flayn’s mind at all because in front of the rubble was three figures.

Seteth, Edelgard and…

“Professor!!!”

Flayn threw caution to the wind and flew into Byleth’s arms. In the woman’s hand were red tulips. Flowers that Flayn knew her father had picked. All was right in the world for this one moment. 

“You came back…!” Flayn whispered, not caring about the tears that threatened to fall. When Byleth’s arms encircled her, the green haired girl knew that everything would be fine now. The Professor would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second one shot that leads into Ivory Flames. If Unspoken Words was showing the personality that Byleth has and how she communicates via Seteth's POV, then A One on One Lesson is absolutely showing of Byleth's ideals via Flayn's POV. There is also this idea of the campaign for Fódlan being built on "truth and trust" but damn does that seem to be in the midst of being tested. With these two one-shots completed I can now move onto Ivory Flames!
> 
> Death Knight and Flayn! Now there is an interesting pair. This will be built upon in Ivory Flames. It wasn't here, because the focus of this fic was Flayn and her question to Byleth, and how she processed that question.
> 
> See you all again once I start posting Ivory Flames!!


End file.
